1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a deposition apparatus, a method of forming a thin film using the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a deposition apparatus providing an efficient deposition procedure and a deposition film with improved characteristics, a method of forming a thin film using the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display devices, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. Various methods may be used to form the plurality of thin films, one of which is a deposition method.
The deposition method uses various raw materials, e.g., one or more gases, to form a thin film. The deposition method includes a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method, and the like.
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is expected to become a next generation display apparatus due to its wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds. The conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer having an organic emission layer between first and second electrodes which face each other, and also includes one or more various thin films. At this point, a deposition process is used to fouit a thin film of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.